


you and me (so don't let me go)

by Love_Me_Dead



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uhm, post-rowyso, there is a teeeny tiny mention of brashton in there soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Me_Dead/pseuds/Love_Me_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael get married in Florida when the tour is over (and Michael promises Calum a puppy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (so don't let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw the remix fest, i was like "yes!" and signed right up and that was like, whenever this was posted before exams and i immediately thought "crap, i'm never going to get this done on time" but i sprinted through it in like a week. thank you to the people who organized this! title is from one direction's "history"! i hope you enjoy!!

Calum sat down on the couch, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face and letting his breath out in a sigh. A water bottle sat in front of him, completely untouched and perspiration gathered and dripped down, making it look all the more refreshing and lovely, but his arms were sore and he didn’t feel like reaching for it. When he opened his mouth to take in another breath it was grossly dry and he groaned quietly as he reached forward and grabbed the water bottle. He had to keep hydrated to keep his vocal chords happy, or something like that, but he was also seriously fucking thirsty after that workout.

He grabbed his phone and his heart stuttered as he remembered that _right_ , he needed to call his parents and that was… that was a conversation that he wasn’t sure he was ready for. But, fuck it, it was time to put on his big boy pants and make the fucking phone call.

He pressed down on his mum’s contact and hit the little green phone button, praying that the time difference wasn’t too terrible. He had no clue what time it was – part of touring and also thanks to the fact he’d just had a fantastic work out.

“Calum?” Joy said, sounding a little tired.

Calum worried she’d just woken up. Fuck. What terrible timing. “Hey, mum,” he said. “Did I wake you?”

“No, love, I got up a few minutes ago. Is everything all right?”

He took a breath. “Yeah, everything is great.” She hadn’t just woken up, but she’d also just woken up.

“Mhm? How’s the tour?”

“Mum, Michael and I are getting married,” he blurted and he looked down at his left hand. It shook, blurring the tattoo of her initials.

“I know that, darling,” she said gently, adding a quiet laugh on the end.

Calum shut his eyes tight. “No, mum, we’re getting married. When the tour is over.”

It hadn’t really been a decision they’d made back home, on a rare break where they got to snuggle as much as they absolutely wanted. It kind of happened when they had a one day break between the shows in Vancouver and Edmonton, when they stopped at Jasper Lake and sat in front of the crystal clear water with glasses of red wine. They’d talked about it a thousand times before, getting married somewhere other than Australia, but it was the first time Michael had suggested a place.

“Right here,” Michael had said, laying his head on Calum’s shoulder. “Let’s do it right here.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” Calum had laughed, brushing through his hair.

But it sparked a conversation about it and they decided that they needed to wait until the tour was over, lest they be caught up in some dizzying schedule of the new album promo and trying to sneak off to city hall or a church or whatever. They also decided they needed to tell their parents and they’d promised to do it today – Michael face to face with his parents while they visited and Calum over the phone.

“After the tour is over? I thought you had awards shows and promotion to do…”

Calum bit down hard on his lip. “It isn’t legal in Australia…” He mumbled.

“Oh. In America?” She asked.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “It’s legal here… It wasn’t going to be anything big and fancy, we were literally just going to go down to the courthouse and do that.”

Silence on the other end. Calum shut his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist to stop it shaking as he reminded himself to breathe.

“Oh, you’re getting married,” Joy whispered, a smile evident in her voice.

Calum let his breath out with a small laugh. “Yeah. We can have a party or something when I get home, okay? And we’ll have a proper wedding when Oz gets its head out of its ass.”

“Of course. Who’s taking whose last name? Or are you guys doing that trendy hyphenated thing?”

He laughed again. “We’re not changing anything,” he said. “We’ll think about it later.”

“You’d better send us pictures, all right? I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

Calum laughed. “We’re probably hardly going to dress up but okay. I promise we’ll send you loads of photos.”

“I love you so, so much, Calum.”

He smiled into his lap. “I love you, too, mum.”

 

Calum sat on the couch, fiddling with one of the acoustic guitars that weren’t in a case stowed away and probably wrapped in bubble wrap and hand-sewn quilts. It was old and the varnish had worn off in spots but it still sounded gorgeous and Calum couldn’t help plucking the strings while the four of them sat on the bus.

Ashton and Luke ate dinner – pizza pops – while they watched a movie, Michael leaning mostly on Calum and his face was dangerously close to getting smacked with the head of the guitar. Michael was half asleep, freshly blond hair falling flat against Calum’s shoulder. He moved the guitar away and sat it next to him in its case, wrapping his arms around Michael and pulling him closer. He didn’t feel much like cuddling, mostly since he was still sweaty from being onstage and he hadn’t gotten the chance to shower yet, but he was marrying Michael in a matter of days.

Michael snuggled in close, wrapping his arms around Calum’s waist and burying his face into his chest. “You need a shower.”

“Speak for yourself,” Calum mumbled, carding his fingers through Michael’s hair, even though he hated it. He’d liked it more when his hair had been thicker and healthier but as it slowly thinned, he had stopped liking the reminder that he was losing it, as he put it. Calum just enjoyed feeling the strands when they were freshly dyed and still smelled a little bit like ammonia and whatever flowery scent was meant to mask the ammonia.

“Asshole,” Michael murmured.

“Jerk,” Calum retorted.

“Wedding jitters?” Ashton deadpanned as he sliced his pizza pop with a knife and fork.

Calum’s hand stilled in Michael’s hair, his eyes fixed on Michael as he dozed in and out of consciousness against him. He was going to marry him.

“Nah,” Michael said around a yawn. “I love him.”

Calum couldn’t help the grin on his face, really. After four years of being together, he still never got tired of hearing Michael say that. And of course, it was late and he was tired so that sent him into thinking about how everything had been so different back then. They weren’t famous, they didn’t have an album out, they were just this tiny band from Sydney and four years ago there were only three of them. Back then, Calum used to lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling and wonder if the band would work out or if he and Michael would work out, since the chances of both of those things simultaneously working out were infinitely small.

“Gross engaged couple,” Luke said, wiping the remnants of his pizza pop off his fingers.

“You’ve been dealing with us for like, ever, we’ve always been this gross,” Calum said.

“That’s true,” Ashton confirmed. “Literally my second day in the band, you two made out.”

Calum chuckled and pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead as his eyes shut again. Poor, exhausted thing.

The movie on the flat screen in front of them continued and Calum did his best to watch it, even though he’d spent the entire beginning with his nose stuck in a guitar and his boyfriend – fiancé – on his shoulder impeding his goal of accomplishing something. He tried to pick it up but there were too many questions to which he didn’t have answers. It was entertaining, though, albeit confusing, and it was kind of nice to just sit in silence for a while as they all grew more and more exhausted from the show.

“You nervous?” Luke asked him after a while, when Ashton had gotten up to clear their plates and napkins from the pizza pops.

Calum shook his head.

Luke smiled. “I’d be so nervous. I can’t imagine getting married this young.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re too young.”

Luke frowned. “We’re the same age.”

“I’m seven months older than you.”

Luke pouted.

“But I’m not nervous… I’m just…” he sighed as he groped for the right word. “I’m ready, you know? Like, I always thought it would be different, that we’d be in uni right now or something and living off instant noodles and stuff. And we’re not and that’s great and I just feel like we should have started dating sooner.”

“Calum,” Luke whinged, leaning over and wrapping his arms around him in the lightest way possible. Michael stirred just a little. “That’s so sweet.”

Calum smiled and hugged Michael a little closer, rubbing his hand along his spine and feeling the slightly raised bumps just under his skin. He needed to get Michael lying down or tomorrow he’d have a sore back and he would never shut up about it. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “I should get to bed.”

Luke nodded, pulling away and giving him a smile. “Need help with him?”

Calum shook his head. “Thanks, though.”

Carefully, he lifted Michael up and carried him to his bunk, getting him in and rubbing one of his arms. Michael whined and reached for Calum, making grabby hands.

“Come here, wanna sleep with you,” he mumbled, his eyes barely open and his blinks long and uneven.

“Babe, we’re on a bus, I can’t,” he said quietly, taking both of his hands and kissing his knuckles.

Michael huffed. “Wanna sleep with my husband.”

“Fiancé, we aren’t married yet,” Calum said with a smile, kissing Michael’s forehead.

He yawned. “Wanna sleep with you.”

“We’ll be in a hotel tomorrow night,” Calum promised. They had tried sleeping together in the same bunk one time and one time only and it ended in tragedy when Calum fell out of the bunk in the middle of the night and managed to hurt his knee. They saved sleeping together for hotels and they’d booked the honeymoon suite in a hotel and Calum was maybe a little more excited than he should have been about the prospect of all of it.

Michael nodded and shut his eyes, snuggling into the blankets. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, sleep tight.”

Calum climbed into his own bunk, touching the little pocket built into the wall where he kept his engagement ring. He couldn’t wear it since he never wore rings and someone was bound to pick up on the fact he started wearing one on _that_ finger and they weren’t quite ready for the entire world to know about them. But he kept it around him at all times, usually on the bus while they were on tour since he didn’t want it getting lost in the dressing room of some arena and being pawned off for thousands of dollars.

It was his engagement ring. It was his and Michael even got down on one knee and everything after he cooked the both of them dinner and they were on the couch cuddling. It was normal and sweet and absolutely perfect. Michael even asked his parents if they were okay with it before doing it, or so he joked.

Calum shut his eyes, touching the ring through the light layer of fabric, and fell asleep.

 

They snuck in the back door of the hotel, in a little alley with a few stray – or maybe just outdoor – cats. Calum wanted to kneel down and wiggle his fingers at them, but security pushed them inside one by one and led them to the front desk where they stood in an awkward clump by the pristine looking sofas and plastic plants while they got checked in. They were all wrapped in big black hoodies which did absolutely nothing for the sweat on their skin and Calum could feel the armpits of the hoodie getting slowly damp and he just wanted to have a shower.

Their manager handed them room keys and the four of them started towards the elevator, Calum letting his hands fall out of the pouch of the sweatshirt so he could hold Michael’s hand on their way up.

“Wait, Calum, you have a letter,” their manager said, stopping him on his way to the elevator.

Calum turned and saw him holding out a white envelope and Calum took it as Ashton pressed the button for an elevator and the three of them stood there staring at the number at the top. They always took bets on which one would come first, the left or the right, and Calum thanked him before he joined his bandmates.

“Luke was wrong,” Ashton said as the left elevator doors opened.

“I just hoped the underdog would win,” Luke mumbled as they piled into the elevator. They all stank.

Calum took Michael’s hand absentmindedly, looking down at the white envelope in his hands.

“What’s that?” Michael asked.

They rarely got letters that weren’t from fans declaring their undying love or something just as terrible. Luke got one when one of his cousins gave birth and they wanted to send photos of the baby but for the most part they just sent emails or texts and talked on the phone. Calum checked the return address and saw his parents’ address printed and his heart thudded. What if something terrible had happened?

“A letter from my parents, I guess,” he said with a shrug. He was trying to keep calm about it but he worried that something bad had happened.

“Cool, maybe they got a dog,” Luke joked.

“Without you,” Ashton laughed.

Calum chuckled and shrugged. They got out of the elevator and separated to their rooms, Calum still holding the letter in his hands as they got to the room.

“I’m going to have a shower,” Michael said as he slid his key card in and the door clicked open.

“Okay, yeah,” Calum said as he looked down at his letter.

Michael kissed his cheek as he padded off to the bathroom. Calum would revel in the beauty of their room if it wasn’t for this damn letter in his hands making him worry that his sister was dead or something. She’d posted on Instagram earlier, though, she couldn’t be dead, and letters were so impersonal, he’d much rather have a phone call or Skype than a goddamn letter to deliver bad news.

He sat down on the bed, which was soft and filled with cushions, and he inched his thumb under the flap that wasn’t adhered down. He tore the envelope open and pulled out the sheets of paper. They were handwritten and his heart was pounding in his chest as he opened the folded sheets and recognized his dad’s handwriting. Jesus Christ, if his mum had a heart attack right after he got off the phone with her, he was going to jet directly back home right now.

_Dear Calum,_

_I can’t believe you’re only nineteen years old and you’re the first to get married. I never thought you’d be getting married so young and I never thought that I would actually approve of you getting married as young as you are. I never thought of how my children’s weddings would go, of who they would be marrying but I always hoped that I would know they were the absolute happiest they could be. And Calum, I know that you are the absolute happiest you can be. I’m so glad that you and Michael have found each other and I’m so proud of you._

_Do I have any tips for you for married life? None that you don’t already know. Don’t go to bed angry, always make him laugh at some point during the day and don’t lose that spark you felt when you first fell in love with him. Of course, if something goes wrong, and that’s a big if because you and Michael have been through so much, your mum and I will be here for you._

_When you first introduced us to Michael, I thought we’d see him a few times before the two of you stopped hanging out as much. You were so shy back then and I thought that Michael was your way of making us pay you and then you would go back to being shy and eating your lunch alone. I never imagined that eleven years later you would come over in the morning and tell us that you were engaged to him. I never imagined you would get married in Florida. (I never imagined that the seppoes would legalize gay marriage before we did.)_

_I’m sorry I’m currently fulfilling my role as the biggest and sappiest dad in the whole world but I’m so proud of you. You’re my son and you’ve achieved all your dreams and you’re marrying a boy you love with your whole heart. I can’t wait to have a son-in-law who I know is not only the love of your life but also your best friend._

_I love you so much and I’m so proud of you._

_Love and congratulations,  
your dad_

_P.S you’d better have a reception when you get back. Your mum is calling all of your aunts and uncles and telling them about this and it sounds like they’re already planning a barbecue._

Calum choked out a small, tearful laugh at the end and he checked the time in Sydney on his phone. His dad would be at work right now but he sent him a text to tell him he got his letter and he loved him too and of course they would celebrate their marriage when they got home.

Michael emerged from the bathroom, wearing one of the fluffy robes the hotel provided and he flopped down next to Calum. “What was the letter?”

“It was from dad, read it,” he said, handing the sheets to Michael.

Propping his head up on his arm at an uncomfortable looking angle, Michael took the letter and read through it before he hugged Calum’s hips. “Aw, Dave,” he said. “I have to text him and say thank you, that’s so sweet.”

Calum, still a little teary, smiled and pulled Michael close, even though his wet hair would no doubt leave soaked patches on his jeans and t shirt. “Yeah, well your parents gave us rings,” he said. “So we owe them, like, a new wine glass set or something.”

Michael looked up at him and smiled as he tapped in his password to his phone. Calum knew it was their anniversary and he knew that he would change it as soon as they officially tied the knot and were, to Florida’s standards, married. He knew Michael would end up forgetting his password a thousand times and Calum would have to remind him of the date. “New wine glasses? My aunt just got them new wine glasses.”

“Fuck,” Calum mumbled. “New China or something, then.”

Michael nodded and puckered his lips for a kiss. Calum leaned down and indulged him, thinking that he couldn’t possibly be happier.

 

In the morning, after a three day waiting period, Luke came to Calum and Michael’s hotel room door and knocked loud enough to wake him. Michael, of course, slept through everything quieter than thunder and Calum got out of bed and put a hoodie and trackies on before he opened the door and rubbed at his eyes.

Luke looked far too peppy for whatever time it was and Calum could still feel where Michael’s fingernails had dug into his back last night. “What the fuck,” he mumbled.

“Good morning!”

Calum groaned quietly and leaned his head against the doorframe. “God.”

Luke frowned. “Consummate your marriage a little early?”

“No, you woke me up and my bed was comfy and warm and it had my fiancé in it.” Calum pointedly did not let himself appear more alert at the thought that Michael would be his husband later today.

“Anyway, c’mon, I’m treating you to breakfast. Bad luck to see the groom on the wedding day.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen a lot of him today, too late,” Calum mumbled, ready to shut the door on Luke and get back to bed.

“I’ll let you sleep.”

He perked up and looked at him. “For as long as I want?”

“Yes. The only catch is that there’s no snuggling with Michael.”

Calum frowned. “Just so we can have a relatively normal wedding day?”

Luke shrugged. “It was actually Ashton’s idea. He gave me five bucks to come get you.”

Calum narrowed his eyes.

“Fine,” Luke sighed in defeat. “Go back to your world of sin and have a completely unfulfilling marriage.”

“What were we even gonna do? Have a stag party? It’s a little late for that,” Calum chuckled in response to Luke’s deadpan joke.

“Well, I found this really cute video of a kitten getting stuck in a rain boot and it can’t figure out how to get out.”

Calum blinked. “Leave me to my world of sin and unfulfilling marriage.”

Luke sighed. “I guess I’ll watch it alone,” he said with fake morose.

“Watch it with Ash, he loves cats.”

Luke pouted.

“Okay, if I promise we’ll all have lunch together, will you stop making that face?”

He considered this, humming before shrugging and nodding. “Yeah, okay. Enjoy your world of sin and unfulfilling marriage.”

“Thanks for trying,” Calum said. “But it’s really early.”

“It’s like, nine, Cal.”

Calum blinked again. “I don’t know how late I went to bed.”

Luke snickered. “Classy that you’re getting married with a hickey on your neck.”

Calum’s hand reached up and touched his neck, right where he thought Michael had grazed his teeth over – or so Calum thought. Christ, if he sent photos to his mum where he had a giant, red hickey, he would almost definitely be given a lecture. Maybe he could edit them before he sent them, or maybe he could find their makeup artist and plead with her until she agreed to cover the mark on his neck. Maybe it wouldn’t be visible under his collar.

“Fuck me,” he sighed.

“Someone already did,” Luke sang as he walked back down the hall to his room.

Calum yawned and padded back to bed, shedding the trackies and hoodie before he climbed back under the covers and snuggled up to his fiancé’s back.

When he woke up later, feeling less like death, Michael was awake and Calum was snuggled up to his bicep. Michael scrolled through his phone and Calum blinked at the bright screen, shutting his eyes against the light as he tucked himself under Michael’s arm and laid his head on his chest.

“Good morning,” Michael said. “I’m glad you’re awake, Ashton and Luke want to have lunch.”

“Promised Luke,” Calum explained. “He wanted to separate us like we were having a real wedding or whatever.”

“Damn right you talked him out of it,” Michael huffed. “I want to be with you all day.”

Calum smiled into his chest. “Also, screw you for the giant hickey on my neck. Mum will kill me.”

“Your mum literally walked in on us once.”

Calum groaned at the memory. It was just after they’d discovered the absolute magic of being fingered while being blown and there was Calum, his mouth around Michael’s dick and two fingers deep with his boxers tented when Joy walked in with a knock neither of them heard. Michael noticed and yelped which scared Calum into pulling away, just in time to see his mother shutting the door. It ruined the moment completely.

“I think a hickey in your wedding photos won’t be too bad.”

“No, she’ll make us re-enact them,” Calum sighed.

Michael shrugged. “Sucks to be you, I guess.”

Calum pushed his face into his chest. “It’s pretty great, really, because I get to marry you,” he whispered.

“I guess we’re okay together,” Michael said, his hand finding its way into Calum’s fluffy, curly hair.

“Okay?” Calum chuckled into his warm skin. “You’re the one who proposed.”

Michael smiled. “Mum doesn’t know what to get us as a gift,” he said. “So I looked up couples things.”

“If you’re going to rope poor Karen into buying us special wedding themed condoms or something…” Calum couldn’t think of an insult that would hit hard enough so he let it hang with the promise of terrible, terrible things.

Michael laughed. “No, Christ,” he chuckled. “I tried couple’s rain boots after I found couple’s umbrellas, which are like, extra wide so there’s no more wet shoulders but look.”

Michael handed his phone to Calum who looked at the Google image search that showed nothing but plain ass boots, or complementary black boots for some lady’s fancy, patterned and feminine boots. He sighed. “When will those become a thing?”

“We should design them,” he said. “Like we did for our merch store? With the t shirts and things?”

Calum nodded. “Yeah, we should bring it up to them.”

They glanced at each other and giggled, sharing a kiss. “Let’s go have lunch, then, yeah?”

He sighed and nodded. “Even though I’d rather stay in bed with you all day, yeah. Let’s go have lunch and then get married.”

Michael nodded and they both rolled out of bed, dressing in acceptable but nondescript clothing and they left the hotel room.

At lunch, Ashton and Luke, who were going to be their witnesses for the “wedding”, made speeches and teased the hell out of Calum and Michael, bringing up all sorts of embarrassing stories. They started at the beginning, when Calum dated another boy from a different school and Michael spent a lot of time hanging around Luke and moping. They also talked about when Calum legitimately got down on one knee to ask Ashton to be a part of the band, to the laughter of Luke and Ashton but Michael giggling nervously and sending daggers at Ashton.

For most of the lunch, Calum and Michael were cringing and groaning into their food, especially during the stories from when they were much younger and when they both had crushes on each other. They were incredibly unsubtle and neither of them noticed it until Ashton and Luke effectively locked them in a room together and told them, “no coming out until you’re dating!”

“Okay, stop acting like we’re killing you,” Ashton chuckled. “We’re ending the torture section of today’s speeches.”

“Thank God,” Calum sighed, taking a sip of his water.

“What really matters is that you two are desperately in love and completely meant to be together,” Luke said.

“Luke, if you make me cry and ruin my makeup,” Michael teased.

“Stop interrupting,” Calum said, poking him in the side and making him squirm away.

Ashton rolled his eyes. “We were going to be sweet and good to you guys, but on second thought…”

“Remember that one time Calum got really drunk and started crying about how much he wanted a dog? And Michael promised him he’d get him a dog but in the morning Calum remembered it all and was all mad because it was a completely empty promise?” Luke said.

Calum sighed. “We’ll be quiet, just please don’t bring up the other time when Michael was drunk.”

Michael covered his quickly reddening face with his hands. “Oh, Jesus.”

Ashton and Luke both bit down hard on their lips to keep from chuckling and quite possibly bringing up said incident. (Michael had been incredibly hammered on far too many of those flavoured liqueurs and a few Jaeger bombs and had found Calum and told him, in not so many slurred words, that he would absolutely carry Calum’s child and how he wished that were possible because he would look so hot pregnant. Calum had to fight off giggles until he got Michael into bed after he nearly forced him to drink a bottle of water, at which time Calum was tipsy enough that he went to Ashton and Luke and recounted the whole story.)

“Okay,” Luke said after taking a sip of water. “We both love the two of you very, very much, and we’re incredibly proud that we’ve been a part of your journey as a couple and we’ve watched you grow through everything.”

Ashton smiled and raised his glass of water in toast. “To the two of you, congratulations, and we can’t wait to tell more embarrassing stories at your fiftieth anniversary.”

Calum raised his glass as well, even though it was only water and his mouth was sort of expecting champagne, and they all clinked their glasses. It reminded him that he needed to remember today’s date and mark it on his calendar. God, wasn’t a wedding date something that couples spent hours debating? He thought that even if his wedding date was partially chosen by the state of Florida, he liked it anyway. September was a lovely month, in North America or in Australia.

Once they finished lunch, they finally get dressed in semi-fancy clothes and put hoodies overtop, just in case they were spotted since the paparazzi were absolutely relentless. They herded off to the courthouse in a completely inconspicuous giant black SUV with tinted windows but they were luckily able to get into the courthouse without too much fanfare.

The ceremony was quick and clinical, far less emotional than Calum envisioned his wedding being when he was younger, though that probably had more to do with the fact his parents weren’t around to cry and make it emotional. It was mostly just fun and exhilarating, exchanging vows that were special to the both of them and rings that Michael’s parents gave them as a wedding present.

Luke and Ashton departed after the ceremony, on their way to LA for business and for Ashton to spend a few well-earned days with his girlfriend, while Calum and Michael went back to the fancy hotel suite with their ring-laden fingers hidden in the pouches of hoodies. They snuggled up in the elevator, shedding their hoodies and sharing too many kisses with little regard for the fact anyone could get on the elevator and out them to the world.

Once they reached their room, their talks of ordering room service died on their tongues as they realized it meant calling the front desk.

“You do it,” Calum whined, dropping his hoodie on the ground as he unbuttoned his shirt. They’d tried to dress up, even just a little bit, so their parents wouldn’t hound them about the correct attire to get married in.

“I’ll buy you a dog if you do it,” Michael said, raising his eyebrows and making his piercing quirk.

Calum pouted and shed his shirt on the floor, no regard for the dressers on the other side of the room. “You said that about making you coffee that one time and you know what happened? I didn’t get a dog. My husband is a liar.”

Neither of them could help the face-splitting grins as they let it sink in that they were husbands now. Michael closed the distance between them, his warm fingers resting on Calum’s waist and the cool wedding band on his finger kind of took his breath away. His hands snaked around his back, tugging him in close and they snuggled together, standing up wrapped up together for the first time as a married couple.

“We’ll get a dog one day,” Michael whispered. “We’ll get a whole herd of them.”

Calum smiled and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. “What about a baby?” He whispered.

Michael laughed. “Come on, we’re nineteen.”

“Then we have time to think about it,” Calum smiled.

“Do _not_ bring this up at your parents’ barbecue thing, my mum will go insane, she _loves_ babies.”

“Then we’d better get on giving her a herd of grandchildren.”

Michael rolled his eyes playfully. “Calum, please do not mention this.”

Calum smiled and brushed the hair out of Michael’s forehead. “Promise to get me a dog and be the best husband ever and I’ll consider it.”

Michael pressed a kiss over Calum’s heart. “Promise I’ll get you a dog and I promise I’ll be the best husband ever.”

Calum hummed contentedly before pulling Michael’s face up to kiss him.

At the barbecue, he doesn’t mention the possibility of them having children together and afterwards, Calum and Michael scroll through endless lists of dog breeds they could get.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think with comments, or find me on [my tumblr](mochalou.tumblr.com)


End file.
